The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘Violet Vision’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. This new variety is one of several selections of new Agastache using Agastache cusickii and A. rugosa in the breeding lines to provide hardiness and compactness. The new cultivar is a selection from the cross between the proprietary seedlings 09-02T, as the seed parent, and (08-2T×08-1T)#8, as the pollen parent. The new cultivar was selected for its compact habit, hardiness, and violet blue flowers.
Compared to the seed parent, Agastache 09-02T (unpatented) the new cultivar is shorter and has violet blue rather than purple blue flowers.
Compared to the pollen parent, Agastache (08-2T×08-1T)#8 (unpatented), the new cultivar has violet blue rather than white flowers and is taller and upright rather than prostrate.
Compared to Agastache ‘Blue Boa’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,050, the new cultivar has lighter colored flowers and is much shorter.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics that make it unique:                1. violet blue flowers in large inflorescences,        2. a long bloom time,        3. a short, compact habit,        4. good winter hardiness,        5. and excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and micropropagation using apical buds and nodes as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.